Cat Got Your Tongue?
by xxsillyxkittyxx
Summary: (Y/N) comes to town with two kwami. You have been through a lot and have moved to Paris. You then meet Cat Noir, who you develop feelings for eventually. You have special gifts when it comes to your powers and it makes you very helpful but someone is after your power...Someone evil who has been following you since you were little. Enjoy the story
1. Chapter 1: Moving

_Why am I here...I love...loved?...my best friend. I'm supposed to be boarding my plane to Paris._ You leave from the crowd of people as your beloved friend was put down into the ground. _I'll miss you..._ You shed a tear and go off to the car to catch the plane... 

~Flashback~

 _Wolfie and Foxie, the fantabulous duo. Crime fighters of San Francisco!_ Foxie thinks, and giggles."What is the secret mission exactly, and why won't you tell me?" Questioned Wolfie. "If I told you, it would make it a lot more dangerous." Foxie replies. Wolfie began to whine. "Shh..." Foxie says as she moves to the wall. Foxie whispers, "There he is...the culprit Mr. President told me about" Wolfie, confused at first got it after a minute of just staring into space. "Ohhh!" She exclaims. "Wolfie! You blew our cover now we're screwed!" Foxie runs to attack this guy she was supposed to take out. Foxie then got trapped in a cage. "Hahaha! You fell for the trap! Get the weakling, dead or alive!" He points to Wolfie, he then disappears into the night. She stands there in shock, scared. "Wolfie move!" Foxie yells. She begins to defend herself...but they trap her. "Wolfie! No!" Foxie yells, terrified. Wolfie doesn't give up without a fight. She gets away from the guys who were to capture her dead or alive. She helps Foxie out of the cage and smiles. "Run Foxie, I'll take care of this!" Wolfie says. Foxie shakes her head and then gets pinned to the wall by one of the guys. "No!" Foxie exclaims. Foxie watches Wolfie get beaten to a pulp. Foxie gets furious and scares off the guys by killing the one that had pinned her to the wall. Foxie runs over to Wolfie. "Wolfie!" She exclaims. "Take my kwami, and my bracelet Foxie...I'm not going to live," Wolfie says. "Don't say that! I love you and you're my best friend," Foxie began to sob. Wolfie grabs Foxie's cheek, "It's okay." Wolfie transforms into (Your best friend's name). "I love you too (Y/N)," She says. She takes off her bracelet and gives her kwami, Accalia to Foxie. She then dies with a smile...

~End Flashback~

You are aboard the plane...feeling sad but you will bear through it. _I wonder what Paris will be like...Ugh, I do not want to attend lame school._ Suddenly your bag moves, you whisper "Guys stop moving around in there...we'll be there in an hour." Accalia and Sinopa stop moving. You run your fingers across the bracelet. You sigh and close your eyes to get some rest. "Miss...wake up we are landing soon," A flight attendant with sparkling blue eyes says. I wake up and look out the window of the plane. _Paris...How fascinating._ You roll your eyes and get ready to get off the plane. You exit the plane and walk to your new place. You found this bookstore where they were renting out the top so you took it. All of your things were already there, hopefully not touched. _I wonder what the people are like around here..._ You bump into a girl with blue hair and shiny blue eyes. "I'm so sorry, I was lost in thought I wasn't paying attention." You apologize. The girl giggles, "That's okay, I'm Marinette! I live in the bakery. Well...not in it but upstairs." She smiles big. "Nice to meet you. I'm (Y/N) and I just moved here! I will be attending school tomorrow." You say shaking her hand. Marinette beamed with joy, "That is amazing! You are going to love Alya! She is so much fun!" You smiled at Marinette, "Sorry, Marinette but I have to go home and unpack, catch you later?" Marinette pulled out her cell phone, "Yes, just give me your number," She said with a smile. You told her the number and then waved goodbye. _She had a certain aroma to her...it was familiar..._ You get to the bookstore and greet the owner, "Hello, I'm (Y/N). The girl who's renting out the top." She smiles, "Hello darling and welcome to your new home." She gives you the key and passcode for the Wi-Fi and the alarm system. She then leaves the store. You unpack all your stuff and then lay down with a sigh. Accalia and Sinopa come out. " _Can we have some food?"_ asks Accalia. "Sure," you respond and get out a sandwich. **"Yay!"** Sinopa digs into the sandwich. "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back soon don't let yourselves be seen," You say as you grab your favorite jacket. They nod and you leave.

A/N: Hai! I hope you liked the first chapter. I am new to this kind of fanfiction. I will publish the next chapter soon! Buh-bai, ~Silly Kitty 


	2. Chapter 2: Who Are They?

You wave bye to the owner of the bookstore. Her name is Ms. Jade. She did not tell you her first name because she doesn't like being called by her first name which is what she told you. You walk past a group of people screaming out "Mireille!" _Who is Mireille?_ You shrug and continue walking. As you walk, you see Marinette entering a park. You catch up to her and the two people she was with two people. "Marinette!" You yell getting her attention. "(Y/N)!" She waves and stops walking. You catch up to her and the other two girls. "(Y/N), this is Alya. Alya this is (Y/N)." Marinette says. "Hey (Y/N), nice to meet you!" She smiles, "nice to meet you too Alya," You bend down, "and what is your name, pretty lady?" The little girl hides behind Marinette, obviously shy. Marinette smiles and pats her head, "Her name is Manon. Manon, she's my friend, she's nice." Manon smiles and hugs your legs. You smile at her and then look up to Marinette. She isn't paying attention but has her mind set on something else. "Marinette?" You say. You then look at Alya and Alya giggled. "Marinette," she yells. "Huh? What?" Marinette says very confusedly. You and Alya laugh at her reaction. "What were you so fixated on Marinette?" You ask still giggling. Alya starts laughing, "Adrien," Alya points at him. "Is that your lover Marionette?" You ask. "No...I mean yes...No!" She says blushing a crimson color. You and Alya giggle. "Marinette! I want a Mireille balloon!" Manon says and points to the balloon man. Alya looks at Marinette. "How about I take you, Manon?" Alya suggests. She shakes her head, "No! I want Marinette to take me." Marinette sighs, "It's okay. I'll take her," Marinette says. She takes Manon to the balloon man. "I'm going to see if she's alright," You tell Alya. You catch up to Marinette. "Hey Marinette, are you okay?" She smiles, "Yes," she says giving the balloon man the money. "Please take me to the carousel like you promised," Manon says looking up at Marinette with cute doll eyes. Marinette smiles, "Oh gosh...Okay, come on!" You guys go to the carousel when Alya comes running to you guys. "Marinette! The photographer want another person in the photo!" Marinette, shocked says, "What?!" She looks at Manon, "But I have to watch Manon." Alya smiles, "Just go, I will watch Manon." Marinette smiles, "Thanks, Alya! (Y/N) please come with me." You nod and follow her. All of a sudden you sense am akuma. _Oh no! Why did I leave my Kwami at home!?_ You then see Alya and Manon get trapped in a dome of ice. "oh no!" you yell. Marinette is then nowhere to be seen. _I've got a plan since I don't have my kwami I can do this instead._ You look up to see the girl with the akuma. You also see a boy, a cat boy. _He must have a kwami!_ You follow Stormy Weather and read an article about what had been going on in Paris today. _So that's who you are Stormy._ You call her...by her real name, "Aurore! Aurore! I'm your biggest fan!" She turns around and comes down. "You should have won that competition, not that other girl." She smiles, "I know!" She picks you up and flies into the sky. You sense the akuma. _There it is! It's in her umbrella._ You were about to grab the umbrella and break it when you saw a girl and the cat boy. Well, they just ruined my plan. "Who are they, Aurore?" You ask. "They will be no one after I destroy them," she says. She pushes them away with the wind and we get away. She recorded her message and then hid away in the room. "Now we wait," She takes you to the top of the building and she sets you down on the ground and you just sit there...waiting. 

Cat Noir and Ladybug had heard the message and were on the way to the building. They went into the recording studio to see she wasn't there. "Oh great she's not here, it was a recording," Ladybug says. "You've fallen right into my trap!" Stormy Weather says. She then zaps the lights to fall but Ladybug and Cat Noir get out of the way in time. All the lights go out and Cat Noir drags Ladybug to follow Stormy Weather. They make it to the top, both Cat Noir and Ladybug see the girl. Ladybug freaks out on the inside but shows no emotion on the outside.

 _Let's see how they get this akuma and how they defeat Stormy Weather._ Stormy Weather creates a huge spiral of wind and rain. You couldn't see anything because the wind was causing things to get into your eyes. "Cat Noir, get the girl and put her by the door!" The female voice says. _Cat Noir? Ah, the cat boy._ "Well hello, there pretty lady. I'm Cat Noir," Cat Noir says. "Now, now kitty- kitty. It's not the time for play." You giggle. Cat Noir moves you to the door and you're able to see the girl get a towel from her... _Her weapon...is a yo-yo?_ You then can't see anything because the wind picks up and gets faster causing more stuff to fly into your eyes. You hear low mumbles of the three. _I wonder what she's going to do with that towel. What's even going on right now. Stupid wind._ Suddenly it stops. You open your eyes to see the girl making the dark butterfly back into a pure white one. "Bye bye butterfly," She says. _She needs to use her weapon to cure this butterfly? That's strange._ Cat Noir helps you up and then the girl with the ladybug pattern comes up to you, "Are you okay (Y/N)?" Surprised, "How did you know my name and who are you?" She chuckles, "Well it is my duty to know everyone's name and I'm Ladybug." You smile and say, "Well I should get going back to the park with my friends, it was nice meeting you both." Ladybug waves and then leaves. 

A/N: Hai! I hope you liked chapter two! If there are any suggests please please tell me. Buh bai! ~Silly Kitty


	3. Chapter 3: Who Are YOU?

Chapter 3: Cat Noir's P.O.V

 _She's gorgeous, who is she and where did she come from. (Y/N) is her name, I wonder how Ladybug knew her name…_ Ladybug jumps off the building and leaves. "Cat Noir, helllooo," (Y/N) says waving a hand in front of my face. "What's happening?" I ask her. I am leaving to the park to be with my friends and I was saying goodbye but you didn't say anything so now that ive got your attention…Bye now," She smiles and waves. "Wait, I'll take you to the park, it will be a lot faster if you go with me. Besides, you probably don't know where the park is from here, little lady," I say and she stops, "Okay, lets go then and I am not little, kitty-kitty." I grab her waist and jump from building to building. She squeezes me tight fearing for her life, I assume. We get to the park and she let's go. "Thanks Cat Noir! I was kinda scared but it was fun," she says then runs off. I transform back to myself. My true identity. _She's really cute I wonder if she is going to school at my school._ Your photographer is calling you so you go over quickly. Marinette then runs up and says, "Im ready for the photoshoot." But then the photographer sees someone else. (Y/N), ALya and a little girl walk up. The photographer takes pictures of me and the little girl. I heard Alya and (Y/N) laughing, I don't know what they were laughing about but it was cute to see Trinity smiling afterwards. After the photoshoot I noticed the girls were still around, I went somewhere to transform into Cat Noir. _Any minute now they should be leaving and then I'll follow (Y/N)._ That's not weird at all, following a girl you don't even know. Soon the girls leave and part ways. I then follow (Y/N). She stops on the sidewalk and looks around. "Come out kitty-kitty, I know youre there!" _Wow, shes good._ I pop up in front of her, "So you are following me…Why?" I laugh, "I just got to make sure the purr-incess is safe from harm. Ice Queen got you so I just had to make sure no one else was going to take you." I say and she laughs. "I'll be fine Noir, go home and sleep." I smile, "Okay, little lady," I say teasing her. I jump onto the rooftop and continue to follow her because it's not like she had told me to stop. She walks into a bookstore and then minutes later the light goes on. "Ah, I know where you live now." I then leave to home. I transform back to normal and then Plagg asks for some cheese. I give him cheese and then lay down on my bed. "Why were you following that girl?" Plagg asks. "I wasn't following her, well I was but it was because I ahd to make sure she got home safe." I tell him. He nods his head. _I wonder why she moved here…and where she's from. She is super mysterious. Maybe that is why I am falling for her?_ I start to doze off. Plagg turns off the lights and then I fall into a deep slumber. *Dreaming* "Ladybug I love you!" I say. "I love you too Cat Noir" She smiles. "Cat Noir, what about me?" (Y/N) says with tears streaming down her face. She runs away from me and Ladybug. "(Y/N)! Wait!" I chase after her and then fall into a deep, dark hole. I wake up with a chill down my spine. _That was one weird dream._ I get up seeing that it is time for school. I get ready and then I leave to school.

Second p.o.v

"(Y/N), wake up! You're going to be late on your first day of school!" Accalia says. **"Hurry. Hurry!"** Sinopa says poking you. "Im up!" you say. You get dressed and grab your (F/C) bag ever so slowly. "Get inside please and don't make any noises while im in class, there's snacks in there for you." You tell them. You open the door and walk downstairs. "Bye Ms. Jade, see you later," You wave and smile at her. She waves and then you leave. _Of course I have to walk alone cause im late. Ooh I can transform and get there with 10 minutes to spare._ "Sinopa, Let's Run." You say and then transform into Foxie. _Now I wont be late._ You make it to school and transform back to normal where no one could see. You go into the office to get your classes. You didn't see Marinette or Alya anywhere so you are completely lost. You looked at your schedule to try and find your first period class and then bumped into someone. "Im sorry," you say, "I was just too busy looking at my schedule." You look up to see Adrien and internally laugh. "O-oh t-that's okay…I-I can help you find your class if you want." Adrien blushes and then smiles. "Cat got your tongue, Adrien?," _Wow, isn't that punny,_ Adrien thinks. You laugh, "Im (Y/N)," You smile, "and it would be great if you showed me my class." You hand him your schedule. He smiles, "Y-you have class with me, come on." He hands back the schedule and you follow him. _That scent…it's familiar…_ You shake off the feeling and then run your fingers across your bracelet. "That's a cool bracelet, where'd you get it?" Adrien asks. "Oh, it was a gift from my friend!" You say and smile. "So what brings you to Paris?" he asks. "oh I just wanted to move here, new place no one will know me." You say hoping he doesn't pry any deeper. "Were here," he says and holds the door open for you. "Thanks," you say and walk up to the teacher. Adrien goes and sits down. "Hello, m'am, im your new exchange student. It's nice to meet you." She smiles, "Please take the seat behind Marinette." I walk over and sit behind Marinette. "Hi Marinette," you whisper. The teacher then begins the class. "Nathaniel, go to the principal's office! This is why you are failing science! Be sure to show him that chicken scratch," The teacher says to the kid sitting behind you. He trips and drops his sketchbook. "Oh look, it's him as a superhero saving Marinette. He has a crush on you Marinette," A girl says. Nathaniel takes his sketchbook and leaves the class. "I will be putting you all in groups." She then gives everyone a group except you. After class you ask, "Ma'am, aren't you going to put me in a group?" She smiles, "I know who you are Miss (L/N), I know you will pass my class and if I were to put you in a group, you would most likely be doing the project yourself. You have had outstanding grades Miss (L/N). Keep up the good work." You leave the classroom. _Did she read my records? I thought no one would have access to those…_ you go to the library to get your books for the classes you have. "Thank you," you tell the librarian as she hands you your school books. _There's an akuma in here somewhere._ You look around and then you see marinette with the two girls, Chloe and Sabrina. You wave to Marinette and she waves and then she starts to argue or talk to Chloe about bribing her friend with a hat. Suddenly, the hat disappears. You look around and find the guy with the akuma. _Aha, I got to find somewhere to change into Foxie._ You hide behind the bookcase, to transform. "Ahhhhh!" Screams Chloe. She's being chased by a hair dryer. You snicker. Suddenly, Ladybug and Cat Noir appear and they get the hairdryer. _They got here rather quickly…they must attend this school…_ Then The Evillistrater got away. _Oh well,I guess I will have to transform later on._ "Hello there, little lady," Cat Noir says. You jump, "Woah there, you scared me," you say. "I'll catch you later purr-incess. I have to finish saving the world." Cat Noir says and then runs off. _You will see me later, but not as myself Kitty Cat._ You go home and put your things down. "Sinopa, let's run," "But…Sinopa already had a turn," Accalia says. You say, "I know, I'm sorry but I haven't had much practice with you Accalia, so maybe next time," You with a smile, and then transform into Foxie. You run outside the window balcony of your room. You run around the city and then stop when you see The Evillustrater go to the top of the bakery. _Oh no that's Marinette's room!_ You go to the scene to just llisten in. _He's inviting her to a birthday party. Aha, it's Nathaniel._ You leave the scene to wait at the docks. You see Nathaniel setting things up for the party. You see Marinette show up and wave to Nathaniel. "Excuse me, who are you?" You hear from behind you. You turn around to see Cat Noir. You smirk, "I am Foxie, I am here to help out Paris." You say. "I'm Cat Noir. And you can assist me in stopping that guy down there." I nod. He then goes down to the boat and stays there. You wait for a signal, suddenly Cat Noir and Marinette get trapped. You rush down there, "You goof, you got trapped kitty," You say and push off the box off of them. "Thanks but I could of hadnled that," Says Cat Noir. Marinette just stares at you in shock. "Im Foxie, you must be Marinette," You say. She nods her head. "I believe he is going to Chloe's house," Cat Noir says. You nod your head. You carry marinette to the sidewalk and then leave to Chole's house with Cat Noir. "How long have you been in Paris?" Cat Noir asks. "I've been in Paris since I was little. I just haven't been saving Paris because you and Ladybug have been doing it. I didn't want to interfere," You tell the Kitty Cat. Cat noir doesn't respond for a while, _Oh no did he catch that I was lying!?_ "Oh, I see. That makes sense, he says. You guys arrive to Chole's house and she is being attacked by Nathaniel. "HELP ME!" Chloe yells. Ladybug then shows up, "I'm here, who are you?" You smile, "Hello, I am Foxie. Here to assist you in saving Paris." Cat Noir is trying to get the pen from Nathaniel to get the akuma out. "He cant draw in the dark," Ladybug said and Cat Noir went to the light switch but Nathaniel erased it. Ladybug then gets a bouncy ball out of her yo-yo. "I'l knock out the lights with this," Ladybug says. She bounces the ball and knocks out all the lights. You then take the pen from him and break it. You hold the butterfly in your hand and then let it go when it is pure. While Ladybug had thrown the ball up and fixed everything that had been damaged. "Woah, how did you cure it without using a tool?" Cat Noir asked. You look at him in shock. "I just can," you say. **BEEP BEEP!** "Got to go," you say and leave. "That was fun!" Accalia says. You smile and arrive home. Then you transform back into yourself. " **Cat Noir is so cute,** " Sinopa says. You laugh and then there's a knock at the balcony door, you jump. Then whisper, "Girls, hide." You turn around to see Cat Noir. _This Silly Kitty…_ You open the balcony door. "Hello Silly Kitty," You greet him. "What are you up too, purr-incess?" He smiles. "Homework, you should leave so I can do it," you say. _Although I don't want you to leave…_ "Can I stay awhile?" He asks. You smile, "Of course but you have to promise that you wont be a big pest," you tell him. "I promise!" he says and then sits on your bed. You giggle and then sit down and start the homework.

A/N: Hai everybody! This is the longest chapter so far! 2,058 words, without the (a/n)! I think it's funny that I had written this story before I made an accoiunt because one nickname you have for Cat Noir is Silly Kitty. :3 I am not a grade A writer but I try my best, if there are any mistakes, I apologize. Also, I try to write this so it sorta matches up with the episodes. I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Buh-Bai! ~Silly Kitty


	4. Chapter 4: Past Life

Cat Noir's P.O.V:

She just started doing her homework and it's too quiet. _I'm already bored, I should go home and do my homework but I don't want to leave (Y/N)._ I stand up and tiptoe to her so I can see what she is doing. "What is it Cat Noir," She asks. "Oh, nothing. Just looking at what you're doing," I say walking back to her bed. I sit down and look around, "You have a nice room." She turns around, "Thanks, I painted the walls (F/C)." She smiles at me and then turns back around. _What goes on in that beautiful mind? She really is mysterious and extremely kind...this is why-_ "Hellooo, Cat Nooir! Is anyone hooome?" (Y/N) says waving her hands in my face. "O-oh, what is it?" I ask stuttering. I hate when I stutter. "Uh, something of yours was beeping," She says. I stand up quickly, "Oh, that's my cue to go. Thanks for letting me stay around. Bye Puurr-incess." I leave out the balcony. I go into an empty alleyway and transform back to normal. I run home so I can start doing homework. _I wonder if she is thinking about me...well, Cat Noir. I really wish (Y/N) could know my real identity...Maybe she wou-_ I bumped into someone while running. "I am so sorry!" I help up the person. Oh, it's Marinette. She stands there, red like a tomato and eyes as blank as a deer looking into a pair of headlights. "Marinette? Are you okay? I am sorry for bumping into you." She smiles...at least so I think, "Uh...T-thanks, I...uh g-got to go! Bye!," She says and then runs off. Well okay...I finally get home and start my homework. "Ugh, why do we have to do this homework," I say rubbing my face. "So you can be smart," Plagg says. "Shush Plagg. I'm going to sleep." I get up from the desk and walk to my bed. I throw myself on my bed. I roll around a few times and can't fall asleep. "Ughh, why can't I sleep?" I groan and go downstairs to get some warm milk. I drink the entire cup of warm milk and get another glass. I take this one upstairs with me. I finish the milk and set it on my desk and then walk to my bed and fall asleep.

I woke up rather early for school. I get ready and it's still too early for school. "I'll just go anyways." I grab my sweater and walk to school because it was such a nice day out today.

Your P.O.V

No one has gotten to school yet, it was too early. I sat down and began to draw Car Noir. **"Ooh, (Y/N)...You totally have a crush on him!"** Sinopa says. Accalia hugs your finger. "Oh stop it," I laugh. "There's food in my bag for you guys." They go into the bag and I hear them both say yay. I continue my drawing. _Maybe I do have a crush on the Silly Kitty...But I can't. I will not allow it. I don't know who he really is so I am against this idea of having a crush on him._ "Hi (Y/N)," someone calls. I look up, "Oh, hi Adrien. Why are you here so early?" He smiles, " I woke up a little too early and I tried my best to waste time but I couldn't so I just came here." I laugh, "Me too actually." We go into the school building and go to our first-period class. The teacher allowed us to stay in there to talk since it was so early. "So...where are you from?" Adrien asks. _I didn't want to tell anyone about this personal stuff..._ "I'm originally from (Where you live) but I came from San Francisco, California. It's nice there." He smiles, "That's cool, don't you miss your family, though?" He asks. I didn't say anything but then some people walked into class saving me from having to say anything. "To be continued? " Adrien smiles. "Sure," I nod my head. I see Marinette and Alya walk into the classroom. I wave and then sit down and listen to the boring lecture. The class was over, so onwards to the next class. I am sitting in class reading the lesson and find it's too easy. I finish in mere minutes and then Marinette leaves to the bathroom and doesn't come back. Alya is holding something up to everyone's face and then it's time to go home. "Alya, what were you doing?" "I was trying to figure out who Ladybug is!" She says. I laugh and nod, "I'm going to my locker to put some stuff in there I don't need, meet me there?" She nods and then runs off. I go to my locker and put away everything, I had time to do all my homework in class soo...no need to bring it home with me. "(Y/N), OUTSIDE!" Alya shouts. I follow her outside and she tries to call Marinette and she doesn't answer. "Anyways, I think Chloe is Ladybug," She says. I look at her concerned, "Alya, I don't think Chloe has the heart to help people..." She smiles, "It might be true, though," she jots down a note on Marinette's tablet and puts it back in the bag. Alya and I go to the bakery to give Marinette her bag. She wasn't there so we left it with her mom. "I have to go home and do homework, bye (Y/N)," Alya says. I wave to her and then go home. "There's no signal for an hour, the service is down," Ms. Jade says as I walk in. I smile and then go into my room and lay on my bed. "Well, I can't use my phone so...I guess I could sleep although it is rather early." I say staring at the ceiling. Accalia and Sinopa hover above my face. I smile. "Hi." They smile. "Are you ever going to tell anyone about your life? It might make you feel better," Accalia says. **"Adrien seems trustworthy, but maybe you could tell Cat Noir,"** Sinopa says and giggles. I yawn, "Maybe," I say and close my eyes.

A/N: Hai guys, Silly Kitty here! 1,055 words, excluding the a/n. I really hope you are enjoying the story so far! I am trying to make it interesting! Okie. Buh-bai Sillies! ~Silly Kitty

P.S: Omg i just seen all my grammar mistakes, i apologize. I didn't read through it cause it was my birthday


	5. Chapter 5: Identities

Second Person P.O.V

(Y/N) gets to school around the same time as Chloe. You see Alya looking at Chole and laugh. You go into the school with Ayla and Nino. Alya told you guys her plan but you didn't have to do much so you just sat back and watched. Nino distracted Chloe and Alya took a picture of her locker. "Chloe, Alya is looking in your locker," Sabrina said. "That's a lie, I so was not," Alya said putting her phone behind her back. Then Kim took her phone out of her hands. "Hey give it back," Alya shouts. "You can't just take her stuff like that, it isn't hers. So give it back," You say but no listens and now Chloe has it. "Who's the little liar now?" Chloe says with a smirk. Alya, you, Chole, Sabrina, and Kim end up in the principal's office. Chole is accusing things that Alya did when she hadn't done anything wrong. Chloe then proceeds to call her father and then the principal suspends Alya, and then Alya leaves the office very mad. "You cannot do that!" You yell at the principal. "You don't know anything, you're new here," Chloe says with a smirk. You leave the room to find Alya but she is already gone. _Where could she have gone? Maybe she went home._ You think and then go to class. Shortly after you get into the classroom, Marinette comes and sits down. "WHAT?!" Marinette yells. "Marinette if you're going to come late can you do it discreetly?" the teacher says. You sense an akuma. _That's weird..._ After a few seconds of silence, "WHAT?!" Goes Marinette again. "That's it Marinette, go to the principal's office," The teacher says. Soon a screen comes on from the projector, "I'm Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth..." Goes Alya. _Oh no...I should leave to the bathroom._ You get up from your seat and walk quietly to the door. You leave and then run to the bathroom and see Ladybug come out of the principal's office. _Wait...Marinette is Ladybug?!_ You are in shock. You run to the girls' bathroom and transform in Foxie. You run to the top of a building that's across from Chloe's house. "It can't be," says someone behind you. "Oh, hello Cat Noir," you look over to what he was looking at, "I don't think she's ladybug she's super mean." "She's not Ladybug," Ladybug says. "Since that is Alya, I can't go with you guys to stop her because it would be live everywhere and no one knows I am here helping, only you two know." Cat Noir smiles, "Yeah, you're right, we'll ring you up if we need anything." You blush and good thing you have a mask so they won't see. You wave to them and then they leave. You watch Lady Wifi unmask Chloe. You giggle, "It's funny that I actually know Ladybug's real Identity now." Lady Wifi's live feed turns off. _Ladybug and Cat Noir must have appeared at the scene._ You then received word from Cat Noir, "So she locked all the doors...Not that one. Nevermind Fox, call you back later." _Okay...I wonder what they are doing._ You look through one of the windows and see Ladybug and Lady Wifi. Ladybug was casually breaking the phones laid out on every table. You laugh because Ladybug looks so casual doing it. Ladybug is then out of sight. "Fox! Ladybug is trapped in the kitchen and the door is locked so I can't get in." Cat Noir says. "Look at a map or blueprints of the place," you say. He says, "Okay." You then see Cat Noir climb through a service elevator. Alya, Lady Wifi, is on live again and has Ladybug on a wall. _Good thing these masks are like glue on our face._ Lady Wifi tries to take off the mask but it wouldn't budge. You hear Cat Noir in the background and then it sounds like he gets trapped. Lady Wifi then lets Ladybug go so she can help Cat Noir. Lady Wifi soon leaves. Lady Wifi then appears and says that Ladybug will soon reveal her identity. Ladybug uses her lucky charm and gets a lunch box. She puts it in the microwave and then she gets Cat Noir out of the freezer. They then cover the camera and it goes off. "Foxie, assist Cat Noir in destroying the signal. And try to take out the akuma," Ladybug says. You rush to the top of the building and see Lady Wifi appear. You have the advantage since Lady Wifi isn't expecting you. You then push her off of the signal tower. Cat Noir then takes out the signal. You grab the phone and break it. The butterfly comes out and then you make it pure again. Ladybug then fixes everything and you are about to jump off the building. "See you guys next time," you say and then run home. You transform back to yourself in an alleyway and then walk home. "You had a chance to find out one another's Identity," Accalia says. **"You did have that chance...but it's okay, you know who Ladybug is,"** Sinopa says. "I know I know," You say. You go into the bookstore. "I have found you at last, (Y/N)," Says a dark, familiar voice. You gasp...

A/N: Hai guys! 893 word excluding the a/n! I hope you are enjoying the story! Sorry, not sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger...Don't hate me. Okie...catch ya later my Sillies. Buh-bai! ~Silly Kitty


	6. Chapter 6: The Encounter

You gasp, "Who are you? What do you want?!" You yell into the darkness. The mysterious man laughed maniacally, "Now, give me your Miraculous child! If you do not give me that Miraculous, you will be severely hurt. You won't survive, and if you do, you would be way too weak to do anything," He holds out his hand, "I am sorry sir, but I have given up my Mirac-" "LIAR!" He shouts. He comes closer to you and pushes you down to the ground. You scoot away and hit one of the short shelves and books fall on you. You throw the books at him and he yells, "GIVE ME IT LITTLE GIRL!" You get scared and your eyes water up. You get up and run out of the bookstore. You run as fast as you can to get away. You end up running into Marinette. "S-sorry, Marinette!" She smiles, "That's okay!" You look around and see no one but you are afraid to go back to the bookstore to sleep. "Uhm, Marinette, would it be cool if I could stay the night at your house? I forgot my keys to the bookstore inside my room and Ms. Jade isn't there," You shrug and smile at her. "Of course! I just need to explain the situation to my mom and she will most likely say yes!" Marinette exclaims. She then grabs your arm and drags you all the way to the bakery. You two go into the bakery and Marinette tells her mother the situation you are in and agrees you could stay the night. You and Marinette go upstairs in her room. "Hey Marinette do you have some clothes I could borrow?" you say and she goes into her closet and gives you some red shorts and a black t-shirt. "Thanks," you smile. _Her scent is definitely Ladybug's how was I not able to tell before? I guess I have been distracted lately._ "(Y/N), should we stay up or go to sleep?" Marinette giggles and waits for your response. "Well, if we are quiet, we can stay awake but if we wake up your parents we would have to sleep," You smile, "I want to stay up and have fun!" You throw yourself on the bed. Marinette giggles, "Yay!" Marinette leaves the room so you can change into the clothes she gave you. "Hey you guys doing okay in there?" You ask Sinopa and Accalia. They both say yes and you proceed to change. "Wow, perfect fit." You walk to the door and call Marinette. "Looks good on you (Y/N)," Marinette says. You smile and she sets down a board game. "MONOPOLY!" She whisper-shouts. "I LOVE MONOPOLY!" You whisper-shout back. You both laugh and begin the game. Mid-game, Marinette falls asleep. You laugh, "Marinette, let's get you into bed." "I don't want to, I'm not even tired," She says and yawns. You help Marinette walk to the bed and then you put her onto her bed. You look around and see she brought in around ten blankets. _Well, if it is ten, nine on the floor, the biggest one will cover me throughout the night._ You set the blankets down on the floor, eight of them to be exact. You then folded one and made it a pillow. You laid down with the biggest blanket covering you. _There is no way it could be that guy from that night. Mr. President said they had captured him. Unless...he had a partner but that's strange because it sort of sounds like the same guy... what if-_ You drift off into a deep sleep under the warm blanket.

Cat Noir's P.O.V:

 _It's pretty late, (Y/N) might be asleep right now. That's okay, I should just check up on her after the whole Lady Wifi situation._ I land on the balcony and knock on the window...No answer. "She's probably asleep," I say to no one. _I know it's wrong but I need to be sure she is okay_. I bend a little to be level with the lock but when I got to turn the knob the doors open. _Well, that is extremely unsafe._ I walk into her room. "(Y/N), Are you in here. (Y/N)," I say and there's no answer. I look around for the light switch. _There it is._ "Where is she?!" I frantically look around for her but she is nowhere to be found. I turn off the light and lock the balcony door and then close the doors from outside. _Where in the world is this girl?! Who could have taken her? She is new to the town._ I run around Paris all night searching for her. I could not find her anywhere. I go home and lay in bed for awhile. _I have to get up soon anyway. I'll just relax, after all that looking around Paris I need it._ I get off of my bed and get ready for school. _I hope she is at school._ I get to school really late and see (Y/N) with Marinette and Alya. _Well, that's a relief, I thought she was taken away by someone._ Marinette then bumps into me, "Are you okay?" She says yes and then I walk up to the stairs and see Alya and (Y/N). I listen to their conversation for a brief second. "If Marinette hadn't let me spend the night, and borrow the clothes I would be stuck outside! Next time I won't forget my keys in my room," (Y/N) giggles. _She's so cute..._ "Apparently there's a prince holding a toy drive today and he is staying in the hotel," Nino says. "That's cool," I say. I look back to see (Y/N) but she's gone. I frown.

A/N: Hai! 968 words, excluding the a/n! Sort of a short chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! I tried updating every two days but it doesn't fit into my schedule! Maybe every three/four days (:! See ya next time my Sillies! Buh-bai! ~Silly Kitty 


	7. Chapter 7: Feelings

"Where did Marinette go?" Alya asks. You shrug. "I thought she was talking to Adrien but she is nowhere to be found," Alya says. "I'm sure she ran home or something after she tried to talk to Adrien," You say and Alya nods. "Do you want to come over for a little while?" Alya asks smiling. "Oh, yea sure! Maybe for half an hour, I have to go home to get my keys before Ms. Jade looks up," You say. _I know that's a lie since I have the keys in my bag but...I just don't really like spending time with people...Especially when I'm spooked. Besides, I don't want to drag anyone into this situation right now._ "How are you liking Paris so far?" Alya asks. "It's fantastic," You say and look around. Alya unlocks the door and walks into the house. You follow her inside and she sits down on the couch and turns on the TV. It's a boring news channel but it's okay. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Alya asks. "Can I have some water please?" You smile. Alya gets up and walks off into another room. _Prince Ali? Oh, the price who is doing the toy drive. How boring._ Then you see confetti go off and see a weird looking girl. "Who is that?! I better go..." You say. "Hey Alya, I got to go now! Thanks for having me, see you later!" You yell hoping Alya hears you. "Okay (Y/N), bye!" Alya shouts back. You leave and walk some ways into an alleyway and transform into Foxie. You get up to the hotel and see Cat Noir going down the pole with Chloe, the prince, and another lady following behind him. "Cat Noir, wait up." You say but he doesn't hear you. You see him get into a car with the others, "Oh great, I'll just throw this tracking device on it before it drives off." You throw a little ball onto the car as hard as you can and it lands and stays there. "Yes!" you shout and follow the car at your pace. You get to the car, and no one is in it. _Drat!_ You run around until you find them on the bridge. "Ladybug, I will follow the prince and Lady Fragrance," you say as she is fighting Cat Noir. "Okay," She says and you leave. When you finally catch up to her on the rooftop, she sprays her perfume up in the sky. "Oh no, this is bad," you say. Suddenly all the pink perfume gets blown up by the fireworks. Princess Fragrance was talking to the prince and you had a chance to take the perfume dispenser. You sneak behind her and grab it and then break it. You purify the akuma to a little white butterfly and then set it free. "Foxie, I already got out my lucky charm," Ladybug says. "A balloon? I'm sorry," you say. She throws the balloon up and then everything goes back to normal. Rose had been back to normal and was so happy to be with the prince. You and Ladybug leave. "Ladybug, where is Cat Noir?" you ask. "He is...somewhere, I'm not really sure," She says. You both laugh. "Well, I should go, see you around," You say and go into an alleyway and transform back to yourself. You go into the library. "Hello, Ms. Jade," You say and Ms. Jade smiles and waves. You go up into your room and lay on your bed. "I just want to sleep and never wake up! I'm so tired." You say and look at the ceiling. There's a knock at your balcony door. You sit up to see Cat Noir. You get off of your bed and walk over to the balcony door and open it. "Hello, Kitty Kat," You say with a smile. "Hello Little Lady," He says and you smile. "I missed you yesterday, where were you?" He asks. "Oh, I was spending the night at Marinette's. I left my keys in my room up here and Ms. Jade had already left so I couldn't get in," I say quickly and he noticed. "Why did you say it so quickly?" He asks. "I had to explain it too many times today," You say smiling. He nods his head. "So, did you save Paris today?" You ask already knowing he didn't assist much. "Kind of," he says and laughs. You smile and sit on your bed. Cat Noir sits next to you. "So, Cat Noir...Why do you keep coming here so late at night?" You ask. He doesn't say anything he just sits there. "Oh, because you're new to town and I want to get to know everything about you." He says. _Ha, I want to believe that but...then I don't!_ You giggle and Cat Noir looks at you. "You know, you're very beautiful," He says. You blush, "Now I am curious as to who you are Silly Kitty," you say and smile. "Well Little Lady, curiosity killed the cat," he says. He gets up and walks to the balcony door. "Yeah, but satisfaction brought it back," you try. He chuckles and then leaves. You get up to close the doors but then Cat Noir pops up. You jump back, "You scared me!" You say and then laugh. "I forgot something," He says. "Oh, what was it?" You ask looking around. He hugs you, tightly and you blush. "Until next time Purr-incess," He says and then jumps off the balcony. You close the doors and lie down on your bed. "Aw, how cuuute! He hugged you!" Accalia says. "Shh, you'll wake up sleeping beauty," You say pointing at Sinopa. "So do you like him?" Accalia asks. You shrug and then giggle. "You do, goodnight (Y/N)," Accalia says and lays down with Sinopa. You smile, "Goodnight darling," you say and lay down. _I do really like Cat Noir but...I kind of want to know who be really is under that mask. Maybe I should focus on training again and then I might be able to instantly find out who he is. But that would be a little wrong...but maybe it is for the best? I don't know...maybe I should just sleep now._ You smile and then close your eyes. 

A/N: Hai guys! Word count was 1,052 minus the a/n! I hope you are enjoying this story so far! It is a pretty late update...sorry! i got busy with school and i totally forgot! ): i'll try better to update as soon as possible. Until next time my Sillies! 3 Buh-bai! ~Silly Kitty 


	8. Chapter 8: Valentine's Day

Cat Noir's P.O.V

 _I should tell (Y/N) that I am actually Adrien...but then she would probably think different of me._ I jump from building to building until I get to my place. I sigh and transform back into myself. I think back to earlier...How (Y/N) blushed when I hugged her. _She must like me back, well, me when I'm Cat Noir. Otherwise she wouldn't have blushed...she probably would have pushed me away from her if she didn't like me back. I am just scared to tell her how I feel. Valentine's Day is coming up, maybe I could tell her then. Wait...what day is it?_ I get up and look at the calendar by my bed. "Oh shoot...Valentine's Day is tomorrow!" I run back to my desk and take out some paper. "What should I say?!" I say to no one. "Say you love her," Plagg says. I forgot he was here with me. "I should probably do that...but then that's kind of a lot," I tell Plagg.. I have one escape from Plagg, my mind. I can think whatever I want there. _I wonder how she would react if I gave it to her like went up to her and gave it to her..._ I shrug and then sigh. "Okay, I got it," I say but Plagg was asleep. I begin to write a letter saying everything that I felt for (Y/N). I feel myself doze off, so I stand up. "Ugh, I am so tired," I say with a yawn. I walk over to my bed and lay down. _Just for a little while..._ I close my eyes and let out a sigh.

~Time Skip~

I woke up and looked around my room. I get off of my bed and change into some new clothes. I look over to my desk where the letter was and I sigh. I read over it, then fold it up and put it in an envelope. I put all of my things for school in my backpack and I go to school. "Maybe I can revise the letter in class," I say to myself. I get to school and go to class. In class, the teacher was talking about why a kiss breaks the spell while I was writing the letter over again. Later on the bell rang and we were dismissed. I threw the paper aaway in the trash. I didn't really see if (Y/N) was in class so I just left like nothing. Then Chloe came up and asked me to sigh something. "Oh come on, you know I hate signing autographs," I say and she tells me that it was for some petition. I sighned it and left.

Your P.O.V:

I was dozing off in class and I guess I had ended up falling asleep because when I woke up, the class was empty. I sigh and get up and then I see Marinette digging through the trash. "Hey Marinette, whatcha doin there?" I ask walking over to her. "Oh, Adrien threw away something he was working on in class so I wanted to see what it-" Marinette got cut off by Chloe. "Well, well, Marinette looking for something to eat?" Chole asks. "Ma-" Sabrina starts but i cut her off. "Leave her alone you guys, I accidentally threw away my earing and Marinette offered to get it out of the trash for me. Maybe you guess should go to the junkyard with that trashy personality of yours," I say defending Marinette. The two girls run off. "So, what does the paper say," I ask. "It's all scribbled out...there's one sentence that I can read. It says, I see you every day in the brightest mornings to the darkest nights...I was hoping you could be my valentine?" Marinette says. "I wonder who he's talking about," I say. Marinette shrugs, "I don't know but I'm going to meet up with Alya...wanna come with me?" Marrinette asks. "No, I am going to go home and sleep, I am beyond tired, next time," I say as I walk out the door. I walk to the bookstore slowly. I let out a sigh as I look around in my bag for my keys just in case Ms. Jade isn't there. I think i should write something for Cat Noir but then...i wouldn't be able to give it to him without being right there with him. I got an idea...I will write the letter and then I will give it to Cat Noir as Foxie and say "(Y/N) asked me to give this to you. Yeah... Ms. Jade is sweeping outside and I wave to her. She waves back and then I go upstairs to my room. I put my bag on my bed and sit at my desk. I am still worried and scared...what if he comes back? I'll be ready for him...I'm going to begin training but first...i will write the letter. I get out a piece of paper and begin to write..." _Dear Cat Noir, I'm not sure who you really are but i have developed some feelings for you. I told myself i wouldn't do such a thing unless I knew you're true identity but...here i am. Anyways, will you be my valentine?"_ I sigh and fold up the letter and place it in an envelope. I write Cat Noir on the front. "Hey, Sinopa, Accalia, can you come here?" I say walking over to my bag. "What's up?" They say in unison. "Aw it's so cute when you guys say things together. Anyways, I want to begin training with you guys and improve my skills," I say smiling. Accalia and sinopa look at each other and then to me and then back to each other. "Okay," Accalia says. Sinopa smiles. "So what's the first thing I got to do?" I ask looking at the two. "You need to focus, ignore everything and just focus," Sinopa says. I sit on my bed and clear my head and ignore everything. "(Y/N, you can stop now. It's time for the next step," Accalia says. "Now that you've focused for a while you should be able to sense people and things, for example, Accalia will go hide somewhere and you will be able to know where she is," Sinopa says as Accalia goes to hide. "Okay, now where is she hiding?" Sinopa asks. "Downstairs, third bookshelf to the right," I say and Sinopa goes downstairs to see. They both come back within seconds. "You were right," They said in unison. I smile at them. "We're going to teach you a new powerful move," Accalia says. Then my phone beeps, I grab my phone and see the picture of Kim from Chloe. "Poor Kim, Chloe's such a witch," I say and toss my phone next to me. Suddenly I sensed an akuma around. "We need to go, there's an akuma around. Let's continue training later," I say as I stand up from my bed. I transform into Foxie and leave the building. "Oh wait," I say and go back into my room. I grab the letter and put it in one of my pockets then I leave the building. I then sense Marinette, well Ladybug. I jump onto the building where she was. "Hey Ladybug, I'm here to assist," I say with a smile.

A/N: Hai! Word count: 1234 (lol), excluding the a/n. I really hope you're enjoying the story! i am so sorry for updating just now! ): i lost my passion fro writing but i got it back :D so expect more chapters AND different stories. :3 okie, buh bai! ~Silly Kitty


	9. Chapter 9: Confessions

Second P.O.V

You and Ladybug sit at the top of the building. "Oh look, it's Chloe," Marinette says. Chole is throwing a fit about a frame. "Look over there, Ladybug," you say pointing. "He's about to shoot an arrow at Chloe," Ladybug says and swings her yo-yo at Kim causing him to miss. "Ladybug!" He shouts. "Stop Kim!" Ladybug says. "I'm not Kim. I'm Dark Cupid and I'll never stop! If I can't have love then no one can" Kim says in response. "Dark Cupid, you don't need to take out your anger on all of Paris," you say. "Oh yes I do and I won't stop until everyone's heart is crushed. Say adios to your loved ones, from now on you'll hate them," Kim says as he points an arrow at Ladybug. You and Ladybug begin to defend yourselves from his attacks. Ladybug falls and you catch her. Then Cat Noir appears "Well hello there," Cat Noir says with a smile. You smile and you place your hand on your hip. "Hey there Cat Noir," you say. "Watch out," Cat Noir shouts and pushes you and Ladybug out of the way. He then gets shot with an arrow. "Oh no," you say. You look at Cat Noir with a worried face. Cat Noir's lips turn a shade of black. "He got hit with an arrow, come on Foxie," Ladybug said. You and Ladybug jump off the buildings into the hotel where Chole was. "Ladybug, it's about time where have you been?" Chloe asks. "You have to leave, Kim has turned into Dark Cupid," you say. " I don't know what he'll do if he finds you here," Ladybug says. "How could he possibly have a vendetta against me?" Chloe says. "Who doesn't" Ladybug says. Chloe puts an arm around Ladybugs shoulder and points outside. "It's because if this. Everybody would love to have it. That's Adrien, a super-hot guy in my class and rich too. He's hot for me of course," Chloe says. "Not according to the poem," Ladybug says. "It's alive!" Sabrina yells pointing to the frame. Dark Cupid soon comes through the door with the frame and starts shooting arrows. Ladybug fights with Dark Cupid and you get Chloe and Sabrina out of the building. "Go and hide," you say. Cat Noir jumps out in front of you. "Well, well, well, look who we got here," Cat Noir says. "Oh, well hello, you need to snap out of it Cat Noir. Ladybug and I need your help. We can get through this together if you just snap out of it," you say as you inch closer to him. "I despise you and Ladybug. Friendship means nothing so I have to eliminate you!" Cat Noir shouts and attacks you with his weapon. "Hate conquers all!" Cat Noir yells. His attacks become stronger. "I hate to burst your bubble but love conquers all," Ladybug says as she pulls out her yo-yo. "Oh! That makes sense," you say and walk past Ladybug to get to Cat Noir. "I got this Ladybug, go find Dark Cupid," you say. Ladybug jumps off the building while you chase after Cat Noir. "Come on Kitty, it'll just be a second," you say catching up to him. Cat Noir jumps off the building and you do the same. You end up in the same place as Ladybug and Dark Cupid. "Ladybug," you say standing next to her. "I need to get my lucky charm," Ladybug says. You nod and Ladybug pulls out a candy apple. "Really? A candy ap-" "It'll do that job!" Ladybug says interrupting you before you could finish.

Your P.O.V

Ladybug throws the candy apple at Dark Cupid. "Cat Noir," I say walking over to him. He runs away from and I frown. I just got to kiss him. I run towards him and take some rope from my side pocket. I lasso the rope around him. "I got you kitty," I say and pull him to me. I blush and give him a kiss on the lips. It was magical..."Wh-What am I doing here?" Cat Noir says. I smile, "You need to help me and Ladybug out," I say pointing to Ladybug. Cat Noir nods and I run up to Dark Cupid. "Take this," I say and throw rocks at him. Cat Noir grabs the pin from Dark Cupid and throws it to me. I break it and out comes the Akuma. I hold it in the palm of my hand and focus my energy. I release the white butterfly. Ladybug throws up the candy apple and returns everything back to normal. "We did it!" I say and smile. "I got to go now, bye guys," Ladybug says. "Oh, Cat Noir, this is for you," I say and hand him the letter. "Anyways, I need to go now," I say and go in an alley and change back to normal. Then I go back home. Oh jeez, I gave him the letter. I got to get home quick. I don't want to see him though. But I need to...I really do. I get home and change into something nice. I hear a knock at the balcony door. I turn around and smile. I walk over to the door and open it. "Hey there Silly Kitty," I say and sit on my bed. "I got your letter," Cat Noir says. I blush and remained silent. "I just wanted to tell you that I have feelings for you as well. And I am also here to show you who I really am under this," he says and looks at me. I look into his eyes. "Cat Noir, you don't have to reveal yourself yet. Unless you really want too," I say. "You don't understand purr-incess," he says, "I have to do this," he says and his true identity is revealed.

Second P.O.V

"Adrien?" You ask as you stand up. "Yeah," he says. You blush and open your mouth to say something but nothing comes out. "What is it?" Adrien asks. "We can't be together," you say. Adrien looks down at the ground, heartbroken. "Why not?" He asks. "Marinette really likes you and if she sees us together it'll break her heart," you say walking to your desk and grabbing the bracelet out of the drawer. "We can be together. We just have to be secretive," he says with a weak smile. "Okay, that will work for a while," you say and hand him the bracelet. "This is cute, I like it a lot," he says and puts on the bracelet. "Well, you should get going Silly Kitty," you say with a smile. "Good idea," he says and transforms into Cat Noir. "Oh, before you go," you transform into Foxie, "Ta-da," you say with a pose. "No way," Cat Noir says. You smile and nod. "Well, I will see you tomorrow," he says as he walks towards the door. You return back to normal. "Wait," you say and he stops. "What is it?" He asks and looks at you. You extend your arms and smile. "I need a hug before you can go," you say. Cat Noir hugs you tight and smiles. "Okay, I will see you tomorrow," He waves and then jumps off the balcony and goes home. You lay down on your bed with a big smile. "I am so happy," you say and close your eyes.

A/N: Word count 1,235 excluding the a/n. Hai guys! Here is the next chapter...hecka late I know... I am sorry. I should have the next chapter in a couple days. thank you for reading. Until next time lovelies (: ~Silly Kitty


End file.
